Kamen Rider Kiva : Mirai Tales
by Power Rider Daiki
Summary: BREAK THE CHAINS OF FATE! In the future, a new Youth will save us all from the dangers of the Neo Fangire. As enemies revive, so will heroes.. Served as the replacement sequel of Rosario to Kiva for Decade Kiva to Vampire, gotta delete that real quick.
1. BREAK THE CHAIN (Part 1)

**Concert 01 : Chain Break, Mirai Henshin!**

 **Tokyo City, Japan, 11/2/30**

* * *

It was another day, the Neo Fangire were held back into clans, but 2030 was not safe, not at all. A gigantic demon bat blasted at everything, people running for their lives. Until a bat hit the Demon and flew into a belt, "Matte!" a bat like warrior with a black suit with muscle control under a golden striped silver armor that seemed to be designed like a vest, gold arm braces and angle supports, as well as a leg shield to hold in a massive energy, the helmet's back parts with black armor, the eyes as aqua as diamonds, the jaw guard silver, over a grey mouth plate that seemed to look like he had fangs of his own. The warrior charged toward the soldiers with bat wings on their backs that charged toward him, they all fought against the strange soldier and tried using swords, but a flame appeared and thus a sword was now in his hand.

 **WAKE UP!**

The warrior jumped into the air and slashed at the soldiers in a circle, an explosion caused that covered the whole area, walking out was the warrior in a slow motion transition. Chains surrounding him as he turned silver and the armor leaving his body, revealing a black haired male teen with a green bladed bat T-shirt, over it a grey jacket that had a scarred 017 on it. The mechanical bat with black highlights on a gold eyed silver body then flew down to his face, "Wasn't that one awesome?" the teen asked, "Yeah.. Of course it was.. We're the ones who did it." the bat then twirled and landed on his shoulder as they walked downtown. The bat rose when he saw some strange looking people, except the male teen, he was fine.

But a girl with half blue half white eyes, that was creepy, one with purple eyes, well that was KINDA cute to him, but the half blue half white was strange. The teen partner of the bat grabbed him and put him back on his shoulder, "Sorry for the stares.." he apologized, "It's alright.. My sisters get them all the time." the orange wearing teen said, taking off his headphones and putting them around his neck.

* * *

"So your name's Masao, Miyuki, and Kurumi.. If I'm not mistaken." The teen later said in a cave, "Yep." Masao said, "Yeah.. So you wanna get hitched already?" Kurumi asked, "Wait what?!" the teen asked and Masao pulled Kurumi away, "You can't just walk up to people and ask them that!" he explained. "Well.. I'm Osaka Saito." He stood up and said, "Wait, you're an Osaka?!" Masao and Miyuki dropped Kurumi. Kurumi then widened her eyes, "So that means your dad was the guy who saved our dad and that IXA guy's butts from that Beever Fangire with JUST a knife. "Saved.. Not defeated.." Saito said, "But how'd you get that Gekivat guy? Are you partially fangire like us?" Masao asked, "Half." Saito said, "Your dad got hitched by a Fangire?" Kurumi asked, "He must have some skill in woman." Miyuki said, "Probably why I'm dying for Saito's heart." Kurumi said, "Oh my god, we're late for dinner.. See ya tomorrow, Saito-chan!" Masao waved as he purposely shoved the two sisters of his out of the cave and they went into the slightly improved Castle Doran.

"They should've just took the door." Saito walked out of a door that suddenly appeared, chains covering everything.

* * *

 **N was on one fuesel, E on another, X on the blue, and T on the green, N.E.X.T Time on Kamen Rider Kiva : Mirai Advent.**

Masao was punching at a Fangire, but was pushed into a wall. "I can't let you fight that Fangire." A Man wearing a purple and grey suit said as he grabbed Saito and slammed him onto the ground, "Omi tsugai no Kamen Rider ga.. Iboido Ke!" a voice said as Saito was on the ground bleeding. " **Henshin!** " Gekivat and Saito became Kamen Rider Kivashi and punched at the Crocodile Fangire. " **WAKE UP!** " Kivashi and New Kiva kicked into the Crocodile Fangire and caused it to break apart.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Zenrin!**

"Rosario Sekai?" Hiromu stood in front of a suited man, "Yes.. You must take a journey through the worlds of other Riders and save them from Zenki-Toudou's wrath." the man explained. "First, Kabuto." Hiromu rolled into a new world, he stood up to see people walking by with strange necklaces on, "I know what's happening here." he took off running to the Power Tower. "My Grandmother Said This : There will be a man who will walk Heaven's Path. That man becoming Earth's Ruler with that power.. That man is I.. Tendou (Heaven's Traveller).. Souji (Earth's Ruler).. So that means if the world is present, SO SHALL I!" Tendou threw a flower into the large orb connected to a machine and exploded it. " **Henshin!** " Zenrin came to help Kabuto and Gatack against the Grass Hopper Native. "So all these worlds have a Moka.. Of course.." Hiromu said as he walked to the next one.


	2. BREAK THE CHAIN (Part 2)

**Concert 2 : BREAK THE CHAINS | Darkness is Back!**

* * *

"Minna! Did you know that Violins were actually played in all sorts of festivals?" Kivat asked, while Gekivat flew up, "The IXA Module can't fight for too long, or else the whole system will have an _IXA Explosion_ "." he explained, " **Kivatte Ikuze!** " they both shouted as the flew off.

* * *

Saito was walking home from another shopping, preparing to create some smooth breakdancing moves for his other side, Osaka. It was strange how he had a trait Wataru Kurenai had, maybe all Fandiri have it. He didn't mind about it and began walking home, until two walked up to him with smirks, "What ya got in there, huh?" the red shirted, black jeaned, purple and white sneakered, bad boy said, "Yeah, what ya got?" the black shirted, blue jeaned, grey and red sneakered, copy boy asked, Saito was about to reply, it was then when his hair flipped into a party boy hairstyle, he had headphones on his head, beginning to dance when in part of the dance he punched the two.

As the fight went on, a man in a purple suit, a grey tie, and a silver undershirt watched with a gold pair of binoculars, "Interesting power.." he pulled the binoculars down and began to laugh sinisterly. A slightly different ReyKivat caught it all and flew to Miyuki, "What's wrong, ReyKivat-san?" Miyuki asked, "Saito's in trouble." he said, Miyuki then stood up and looked for Saito to warn him.

* * *

Saito meanwhile was sitting at home, playing Mortal Kombat X, "Thanks Osaka-chan.." he thanked his other side, " _Don't worry, I got your back, no matter what.._ " of course, Osaka didn't mean that. Saito stood up and walked toward the kitchen, surprised to see Miyuki at the table.

* * *

Masao was at the store with Kurumi, them both wondering where Miyuki was, ' _NO!_ ' Kurumi stood up and ran out of the building. Until she and Masao noticed a Neo Fangire using four fangs instead of two to absorb some lifeforce out of a innocent woman, "Matte!" Masao ran forward and a bat like Gekivat, except with a orange faceplate with white eyes, as well as a red backplate and wing armor. The teen was replaced by New Kiva, who kicked at the Neo Yak Fangire, knocking it into a street light, the tall device soon fell on it's head and caused sparks everywhere. The Yak Fangire then disappeared once Kiva turned around, "Oi, Masao-chan, where do you think it went?" Kivat IV flew off of Kiva's buckle, causing Masao to dehenshin.

* * *

 _A glow appeared as the screen changed to a memory scene, showing a house in the middle of nowhere._

* * *

 **January 5th, 2009**

"So.. This is how you pay for taxes?!" A man in a suit asked, grabbing the neck of a teenager wearing an orange hoodie and grey knee-holed jeens, throwing him into the air and onto the ground, the teen saw a strange knuckle like device, then turned around to see the man change into a Peacock Fangire, he picked up the knuckle and it made a tune, "Hm?" he poked it and it unleashed a voice, * **RE-ADY?!** * it played a new tune, he then placed it into the belt that appeared on his waist, shocked by everything, * **FI-ST ON-!** * an armor appeared on his body and he looked at himself, trying to hold back the creature, accidently punching it, " _So you wanna fight, huh?_ " the demon jumped up and tried to cut IXA, but he found a fuesel, placing it in his buckle and slamming in the knuckle, * **I-X-A KNU-CKLE RI-SE UP-!** * he pulled the knuckle out of the buckle as it glew, so he punched the Fangire with it and it was shot back, soon breaking apart.

The teen dehenshined out of the armor of the Aozora Association soldier, IXA. "G-Gomen!" He ran off, taking the knuckle with him to find some answers, someone watching from behind, "This is just interesting.." the man said, amused immensely as he walked off.

* * *

The Neo Yak Fangire threw Saito out the window into a tree, him falling onto the ground and coughing out a bit of blood. " _That's some interesting blood.. Now.. **DIE!**_ " the Yak charged forward and it's fist hit into Saito's stomach, Gekivat smacking on it's back, "OI! STOP IGNORING ME!" Gekivat said. Saito got up as Gekivat came onto his hand, biting it in the process, " **Henshin!** " he said in a raged but sinister seeming voice. He then became the alternative Kiva, Kivashi, jumping up and tackling down the Fangire-like creature, rolling it through the forest.

Each spark signalled a wound, the Neo Yak Fangire and Kivashi exchanged blows every second of the battle, until Kivashi pulled out a Fuesel and placed it into the buckle, * **PHASE ATTACK!** * the rider soon faded, the Yak unable to see his movements, sparks appeared on the front, back, leg, and in the eye, knocking him back and out of monster form. Kivashi appeared once again from dehenshin sequence, energy particles falling from his body, reverting him from Rider form to human form. The man ran for his life, managing to escape this time, but next time, he won't be spared. "Wait.. Matte!" Kenma chased after the man revealed to be the Neo Yak Fangire.

* * *

While on the chase, Saito got met up by a man who kicked him in the face, "Who are you?" Saito asked, "Daigo.. Takatsukame." the man introduced himself, "I can't let you fight that Fangire.." Takatsukame said as he grabbed Kenma, gaining Fangire markings and throwing him into the wall, "No way.." Saito fell to his knees, "Hmph.. I though you were strong.." Takatsukame became the Oracle Fangire and grabbed Saito, thowing him up into the air, soon he hit the wall and out came Osaka, Fangire markings appearing and disappearing from his face before a breakdancing foot hit back the Oracle and he hit the wall, "Who's the weak one now?" Osaka asked as the Fangire soon began to run off, "YA BETTA RUN!" Osaka laughed at the fangire as it ran off, hiding from him, " _Nice Job,_ Saito _.._ " Gekivat flew down and smiled, "Saito? I don't know who or what kind of name that is, but thanks for the compliment." Osaka said like he had amnesia, walking off, Gekivat followed to investigate.

* * *

The teen who was now IXA was walking through town, on his phone he was reading about the IXA Knuckle. "Auno Sasuke, taking Kamen Rider IXA.." A man with his hair lowered to a simple ramp style, "So you're Shima.. From the Aozora Association.." Sasuke replied. Shima smiled and walked up to him, "Keisuke Nago has suddenly disappeared from our readings.. So until we can find him, you will become IXA." Shima explained, Sasuke was shocked, but happy at the same time. Sasuke pulled the IXA Knuckle from his pocket, he then smirked as he felt the power from holding it. "I'll do it." Sasuke looked toward the knuckle, ' _Tou-san.. I bet you would be proud of me.._ ' he thought as he gripped tightly on the IXA Knuckle.

* * *

Miyuki and Osaka soon saw a power plant where the Neo Yak Fangire was placing his hand into, absorbing the power from it, "THIS POWER WILL HELP ME CONQUER THE WORLD!" the man said as he absorbed more and more power, Osaka soon faded from his body and Saito was in control again, " **Gekivat!** " a call from Saito's mouth triggered his partner's arrival, " _It's Showtime!_ " he bit onto Saito's hand, " **Henshin!** " the partners said as they formed Kivashi. ReyKivat II flew onto Miyuki's waist, " **Henshin.** " she said as she become Lady Rey II, they both jumped from the ledge and landed in front of the power plant, the man turning around and transforming into the Neo Yak Fangire, soon evolving to a golden armored form, "YES! I HAVE BECOME MY ULTIMATE EVOLUTION!" the Yak charged forward and punched the two Riders into the wall.

Kivashi got up and pulled out the Phase Attack Fuesel, until the Yak charged and punched Kivashi in the stomach, chopping his neck to make him fall, when stepping on his back, sparks flew out like crazy. " _Well, well, well.. It seems the offense is now on the defense.._ " The Yak Neo Fangire laughed loudly, "S-Saito..kun.." Lady Rey II then got up, but she was helpless since the Yak grabbed her, "Oi! Matte! Matte!" Kivat IV slapped the Neo Fangire on the back, flying to New Kiva and Kivara II. New Kiva grabbed onto the Yak and threw him into the machine, it then caused the device to let out a pod, which a Crocodile based Neo Fangire caught it and shot some blades at the four Riders, " _HAHAHA! Take the pod to the King._ " Kivashi dodging and jumping up, landing on the ledge above and watching as the Crocodile ran off, "Go get Croc head, we'll take care of Yak Yak here." New Kiva said, the girls nodding to him, Kivashi then jumped down and ran out the door. Lady Rey and New Kiva pulled out Fuesels, while Kivara jumped into the air.

* * *

Kivashi kicked the Crocodile into a tree, he soon dropped the pod and it broke, causing energy ooze to sprain everywhere, "Yosh!" he said, but he didn't plan for what happened next, the ooze touched his feet, causing the outlines of the armor to glow bright gold, he pulled out the Wake Up Fuesel from the side of his belt, placing it into Gekivat's mouth, " **WAKE UP!** " both New Kiva and Kivashi's armored ankles broke the chains off to reveal a demon like leg, New Kiva's red wing armor with three green eyes, while Kivashi's having gold stripes up the eye pattern, but not invading the red eye color, over a black wing body. Kivashi kicked toward the Crocodile while the others the Yak, both exploding brightly, as the armor ankles closed up.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting at a table in the park, wondering why he was chosen instead of some random person who had at least the slightest amount of knowledge on his enemies. "Shima." He saw the person who walked up to him, remembering him quickly, then passed him a strange New Student's pass, "Eh?!" he looked at it, "I want you to go undercover at the highschool of Youkai Academy." Shima explained, chains covering the screen and then everywhere.

* * *

 **N.E.X.T Time on Kamen Rider Kiva!**

"Can I really trust a person like you?" Takatsukame asked, "Hai." Masao answered, New Kiva and Kivashi were battling, "Kivat!" a familiar voice said, and a familiar Rider took stance, Kiva! " **Henshin!** " IXA was battling against the Gekko Fangire, being hit from all sides, then Kiva jumped and assisted, " **WAKE UP FEVER!** " Kiva Emperor Form kicked into the Gekko Fangire and broke it. Sasuke and Wataru meeting, "Arigatou.. Kiva." IXA said to Kiva, as it shifted to Sasuke his back turned to looking at him Wataru.

 **Kamen Rider Kiva is NO WAY owned by me or anyone on the team, Iboido Ke!**

* * *

 **DHE : ENJOY!**

 **UCM : Arigatou gasai masu! (Thanks Very Much!)**

 **KHD : Yosha! Kivatte ikuze! (ALRIGHT! KIVATTE GO!)**

 **LME : Kayashite life dame Toudou gasai! (Please Return That Life To God!)**


	3. BREAK THE CHAIN (S1 End)

**Break The Chain | Series Warmup Finale**

* * *

 **Kivat III : MINNA! IXA B has arrived, created since Nago suddenly disappeared.**

 **Tatsulot : OH NO!**

 **Gekivat : Minna, Saito has found out about Neo Fangire evolution! IT'S NOT GETTING GOOD SO FAR!**

 **Kivat IV : But we can do this!**

 **Kivat : WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!**

* * *

Saito was walking home from some shopping, when he heard the Bloody Rose play. Strange, where was Masao? Saito started running to where he heard the most screams, "Gekivat!" Saito was ready for another fight.

* * *

 **(The Bloody Rose [First Song played by Otoya or Wataru]) - Kivashi jumps into the air and kicks into the screen, breaking it as if it was a Fangire.**

 **"Some say he was a fear to the world, some disagree.." - New Kiva fighting against Dark Kiva, as Kivat III flies through the air and smirks brightly as he becomes part of Kiva's belt.**

 **"But his days of terror are now over from a new generation.. The Kivashi." - Kivashi helps up New Kiva and they both kick back Dark Kiva.**

* * *

"Yosha! _It's_ _Showtime_!" Gekivat flew down and bit onto Kenma's hand, " **Henshin.** " they both said as the man in place replaced Kenma and Gekivat, Kivashi. They then stopped to see the Neo Camel Fangire attacking some innocent people, "This one's gonna be easy!" Gekivat said, perched on Kivashi's buckle, until the Camel went in intense speed and punched Kivashi a dozen times before he fell onto the ground, "Maybe not.." Kivashi replied as he pulled out the 'Wake Up' fuesel,

 **WAKE UP!**

the armor cap on Kivashi's boot broke to reveal the Moon Wing that was hidden deep beneath the chained armor. "Ikuze!" Gekivat smirked as he lifted Kivashi's boot, giving it flight boost. " **Edged Moon Pierce!** " He kicked toward the Fangire spinning instead of a normal kick, the wings piercing through the Fangire's skin. Kivashi backflipped off once pieces of the Fangires body became glass and hit the ground, breaking fragment by fragment.

* * *

Sasuke was riding on a bus, "Aw, come on! This is not something I need.." Sasuke remembered what he had to go through JUST to get to Youkai Academy.

 _"Please stay still." Shima said holding a needle, "WHERE'D YOU GET FANGIRE BLOOD?!" Sasuke asked, "I have my ways.." he held the needle at the Auno's arm, "WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?!" Sasuke asked, "Gaining Fangire blood will keep you from dieing.. Plus, if someone were to take IXA and use it for their own ideals, you can kick their asses for punishment." Shima explained, "Good point.." Sasuke said before being shocked from the adaption of the Fangire blood becoming one with his Human Blood, but still having Human DNA, becoming a Mutant._

"Well I guess, to be a soldier.. You have to endure every monumental piece of strain on the body." Sasuke walked to the appearing bus, trying to hold the now intact Fangire erge, "Having trouble there, partner?" the bus driver asked with some weed in his mouth, also dressed like a cowboy. "No, thanks for asking.." Sasuke walked off to a seat, sitting down and riding on the bus to a new highschool.

* * *

He stepped aforth of his new school, Sasuke being proud of himself for being ready for the future. "Mirai wa.. Ikouze!" Sasuke grabbed the suitcase he had and ran toward the school, ' _Luckily he gave me at LEAST a bit info on the school, explains why I was forced to absorb Fangire blood._ ' he ran into the building, excited to meet somebody.

As he ran, he felt a strange erge, causing him to stop, looking at his hand he saw glass stained markings all over it, " _So it's starting to kick in, huh.._ " Sasuke said to himself, he held the power inside and walked off.

* * *

"Hey, Wataru-kun.. Do you think we should take the Miso Soup?" A familiar pink haired 15 year old girl asked a tall, orange bruenette 16 year old teen. "Sure, why not?" Wataru picked some Miso Soup and some tea, then sitting at the table. "Nice breakfast, don't ya think?" The pink haired girl asked again, "Hai, Moka-san." Wataru said nervous and honestly, while in the meantime, Sasuke was walking up the stairs and ended up in class 1-2. "Oh, you must be the transfer student!" A neko came up to him, "Hai, I'm Sasuke Auno." Sasuke politely introduced himself, "Your records are high.." she looked at his records and gasped in excitement, "Well, I'm Mrs. Nekonome, and I think you can find yourself a room in the dorm while we wait for the bell." she informed.

* * *

Sasuke was looking for a new room, when he found one next to Wataru Kurenai's room, "Kurenai.. Otoya's kid." Sasuke picked the room, for info. Sasuke typed his name, printed it, taped it on a gold bar, placed it on his room door. But then the bell rang, so he ran as quickly as he can to his class.

* * *

 **Kiva is not owned by me, neither by anyone on the team. Now, BREAK THE CHAINS OF FATE!**

* * *

Saito and Masao were eating lunch at a maid'amour, until a scream was heard, as well as the Bloody Rose's play. "AW COME ON!" Masao was VERY excited to eat his Strawberry Cheese Cake. Saito ran out, but before Masao left, he grabbed the Strawberry Cheese Cake and brought it with him.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in class, Wataru walking in and finally noticing him, "Ano.. Who are you?" Wataru asked, "Sasuke Auno.. I'll be your classmate from now on." Sasuke introduced himself, Wataru kind of thinking he was Nago. Sasuke began to work on his test, while Wataru sat and looked at a photo, it seemed to have been, fading?

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the hall, smiling brightly that he finally understands SOMETHING. But something still had to be answered, why did it feel so dark? Something was watching him, he turned to see a girl with bruenette hair, as well as a grey shirt under the girl setup of the Youkai Academy uniform, "Fangire." he noticed the markings on her face.

* * *

Kivashi and New Kiva were beating on the Neo Armadillo Fangire, who soon spun into a ball, dashing through his two opponents, "I guess it's time for a new offense!" Kivashi pulled out the Phase Attack Fuesel, " **PHASE ATTACK!** " Kivashi phased out and soon the Armadillo became a sitting duck. Sparks flew all over the helpless monster, " **WAKE UP!** " An invisible force carved the Kiva symbol onto the body of the fangire, causing a red version of it to come out before the Fangire exploded. "Hey! I didn't get to do anything!" New Kiva growled, but then he saw a person, who Kivashi recognized, "Takatsukame!" the Neo Bull Fangire charged and his horns almost hit Takatsukame, but New Kiva blocked it, mistaking Takatsukame as a human. Soon New Kiva took Takatsukame non-neededly took the mistooken Fangire to safety. "Oh boy.." Kivashi dehenshined, as Gekivat laughed, "Well, there goes our payment.. WAIT, MASAO!" Saito charged after New Kiva.

* * *

IXA was fighting the Gekko Fangire, he soon fell out the window, landing on the ground as his back was a spark waterfall after that. IXA soon got up for Plan B, "Here we go.." he pulled out the Gun set IXACalibur and shot at the falling Gekko. He rolled out of the way of her crash into the ground, while slashing at her violently, "You almost had me fooled... But I could see right through you.." IXA smirked, "Why?! Why would a Fangire join with humans?" the Gekko asked, "I honestly don't know.. Probably just for fun.." IXA stepped on the Gekko, but she rolled out of the way and IXA crushed a tiny crator into the floor. IXA dehenshined once the Gekko escaped and he soon sighed, "Auno-san?" Sasuke turned to see Wataru, stunned as long as Moka, and a bluenette.

"So Nago-san is.." Wataru was shocked to hear the news about how IXA B was formed, but luckily someone was able to take Nago's place while he was gone, but the Kiva thing. "Don't think about Kiva.." The inheritor of IXA B said, "I just want him to know that the Fangire are my prey.. If you see him, let him know.." Sasuke walked off flipping the IXA Knuckle in his hand, the bluenette almost ran after him, but Wataru stopped her, "Kurumu-san.. It's ok.." he informed her, Kurumu soon calmed down. Sasuke soon took a stop, turning to look at Wataru, "'Ey, Wataru, right?" he said, "Hai?" Wataru looked to him, "Tell me.. Are you not Kiva?" he asked, Wataru was shocked, ' _How'd he find out that quick?!_ ' Kurumu questioned in her mind.

* * *

"I knew it!" Sasuke smiled, "You're _not_ gonna kill me?" Wataru was shocked, so were the rest in the room, "Of course not, Kiva was potentially the enemy, but it seems we were wrong.." Sasuke explained, "To kill a friend were to destroy the world.. Something that terrible is unforgivable." he said. Wataru heard the Bloody Rose play, "What's that tune?" Sasuke asked, "You can hear it?" Wataru was shocked, "Of course I can.." Sasuke said, "Well.. Gekko's obviously back." Wataru replied, "Ikuze!" the two ran out, "HEY! QUIT FORGETTING ME!" Kivat and Tatsulot flew out too, "'Ey, Yukari.. Who's the new guy? Why's he so attractive, Mizore?" a play boy asked a 12 year old, and a purple head, "I don't know, Gin." they both said, Gin's head hitting the wall.

IXA and Kiva working together was really awesome to Moka, " _Pay attention!_ " the Gekko punched back Kiva and IXA blasted the Fangire back, "You alright there, Wataru? You don't look so hot.." IXA laughed a bit, "Yeah, I should be fine.." Kiva pulled on something for support to get up, but he realized it was the seal on Moka's choker. IXA then turned noticing Moka was glowing bright pink, "The hell?" he covered his eyes until the light stopped, he saw a silver haired figure in Moka's place. IXA noticed the Fangire jumped toward him, so he held his blade at her stomach and caused an explosion. But even more came and charged toward the trio, all ready for a fight. "Matte!" Kiva pulled on Tatsulot's head to start the spinner, tugging the head in to stop it at a Kiva symbol, " **WAKE UP, FEVER!** " Tatsulot called out as Kiva jumped and kicked toward one fo the Fangire, causing an explosion.

* * *

Masao was met with Takatsukame, who smirked toward him, "Can I really trust a human like you?" Takatsukame asked, "Of course you can..Wait..." Masao realized what he had heard, "If you want my explanation.. Kill this person.." Takatsukame pulled up a picture of a man in a purple suit, a royal styled purple hair with black stripes at each bang. "Fine." Masao agreed, ready to forfill his given task.

* * *

Masao was walking through town, searching for the man, finally finding him at the cafe'. "Kisama." Masao smirked and grabbed him, "Sora Kagata, you will pay the price of being.. Fangire.." he threw the man out the window, Sora gaining a few scratches on his shirt. "Kivat!" Masao henshined and grabbed Sora's neck, throwing him into the air, soon landing into a wall. Saito soon came and was shocked, " **Henshin!** " he charged in and did the right thing, stopping New Kiva. He punched New Kiva in the stomach, causing sparks to cover New Kiva's body, soon Kivashi pulled out the Wake Up Fuesel.

* * *

 **Chains Covered The Screen, soon leaving fragments of the scene.**

* * *

 **N.E.X.T. Time on Kamen Rider Kiva!**

New Kiva and Kivashi punched eachother, exchanging blows against eachother, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kurumi and Miyuki soon noticed Masao and Saito arguing, " **Henshin!** " IXA and Kiva both fought against a Zebra Fangire, but then IXA was knocked into the air and into a wall.


End file.
